Maybe Someday
by SweetDarkAngelOfLight
Summary: AU. Sakura finds herself studying in England. Lots of nice people, partying and a handsome yet stoic self-defence tutor. Who knows what this new life will bring her? Slow relationship development, but it will be worth it.
1. Just another day in life

**Maybe Someday**

**Chapter 1: Just another day in life**

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story! It's been awhile and I hope that my writing has improved a bit. This story started forming in my head like a few days ago, and it couldn't leave my mind. So here goes nothing.  
****Oh and by the way, if someone would like to be my beta I'd really like that. Everyone needs some feedback! Alright.. I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in August when Sakura decided it was time to get a nice tan. A bit late maybe, but she tanned very fast anyway. She grabbed her favourite book and sat down in her garden. Her own garden. She loved her new place, it might be a bit small, but she loved it nonetheless. Her parents still lived in Japan, but she had decided that studying in England was a better idea. She was smart, so she got in medicine pretty easily. She was now second year and she loved it. There was nothing that could've fit her better than medicine. When she was younger she always had the urge to help people. Her classmates that fell down when they were playing outside, but the old people as well. Her grandmother had died at a young age, and she didn't want that to happen to other people. So now she was here. In a new city with new people. While reading the book her thoughts started to drift away to other things… Happy things. And of course, after a few minutes she had fallen asleep.

"Aaah fuck fuck. NO. WHY. Damnit. Ouch this hurts so muuuch."

When she had woken up a few minutes ago she immediately noticed something was amiss. Her skin was red like a lobster and it hurt. A lot.

"Of course this happened to me. I mean, why wouldn't it? I'm that lucky after all. I'm smart as well. So I'd be smart enough to FUCKING PUT SOME SUNSCREEN ON."

She tried to control her inner self, who was yelling at her stupidity. She went inside and looked at the clock. It was 6pm already, time to make dinner. She took a look in the refrigerator and saw there was still some lettuce and tomatoes. She decided a nice salad would be safe today, cooking would be a bad idea. She would probably let it char with her amazing cooking skills. Most of the time she was okay with the easy things, pasta was safe for example. She hummed while preparing her dinner, but soon it changed into singing out loud.

"And I'd kill to get away, I'd die to make my own way  
And I'd lose to celebrate, I'd win to see the good days  
And I'll never stop the fighting, so bring to me your worst  
I'll never stop believing, that I could rule the world one day!"

She noticed the song actually fit pretty well. What she wanted to happen, would happen. It always would. That's just the way it was with her. Ruling the world though… well maybe not just that, but it was close enough. She ate her dinner quietly and her thoughts drifted to other things again. She was supposed to start self-defence class in a few weeks. When school was about to start as well. She had decided it was a good idea to take self-defence, because you never know what is out there. And maybe there was another reason. She did the dishes and then threw herself on her oh so comfortable couch.

"Ouch.." She mumbled into one of the cushions.

She turned the TV on to see if there was anything good on, but seeing that it was 7pm she doubted it. After watching for about an hour she heard her ringtone go off.

"We are golden, yes we are  
Hear the thunder, see the stars  
We are golden for all to see  
We are-"

"SAKURA. FINALLY YOU PICKED UP." She heard the voice of her best friend yell in her ear.

"Do you know what we're going to do tonight?! No? Yes? DAMN RIGHT WE ARE GOING PARTYING. I swear my friends invited me to this best party ever. It's this girl that lives in the town next to ours, and it's her birthday. I've heard she invited a lot of people, so it's fine if we come as well! It'll be fun for once! Just me and you girl. And some other people. You know how I am! Hahaha. So get ready and I'll pick you up in an hour or so? No need to bring anything, we're all good."

"But Ino- " With that her best friend hang up. She didn't even wait for an answer. "Damnit. I don't want to go out tonight, I look like a god damn lobster. No way anyone is going to talk to me while looking like this." She sighed and fell back on the couch again.

After an hour she heard the doorbell ring. And again. And again. Finally she stood and opened the door.

"What do you want Ino-pig? You didn't even ask me if I wanted to come."

She crossed her arms and leaned in the doorway. Looking as pissed off as possible.

"Well of course I didn't ask, I already knew your answer. And that's exactly why I'm here! With a perfect dress and heels and make-up and all you need. Now go upstairs, take a shower and don't forget to shave. I'll make myself comfortable in your room."

With that Ino jumped past her and ran upstairs with a large bag in her hands. Seeing no way around it Sakura went upstairs as well and went into the bathroom. She undressed herself and looked in the large mirror she had put there. It wasn't that she liked looking at her body all the time, but somehow that had seemed like the best place. What she saw was a well-formed woman. Her breasts had become bigger over the years, so now she wasn't a cup A anymore. They weren't huge, but it looked nicer this way. She was about 165 centimetres, rather beautiful long legs and a slim waist. Her face was okay, she was used to her pink hair that hang just a bit below her shoulders now at least. And her huge forehead. People used to tease her with those two things, but now that she was older she had learned not to care all that much anymore. Her emerald eyes looked beautiful and matched well with her red lips. She stepped into the shower and took her sweet time in there. She did make sure to shave about everything she thought was needed, because knowing Ino she would be wearing a short dress tonight. She wrapped herself in her towel and walked to her room. On her bed lay an incredibly short strapless red dress. And an Ino smiling from ear to ear.

"Doooo you like it? I bought it specially for you~" Ino practically purred and sat up straight.

Ino herself was in a purple dress (also short) but it at least had one shoulder strap. The bottom of her dress was tight against her butt so it pretty much showed everything. Sakura was sure the guys would like it a bit too much, but that was the way Ino did things. Sexy and with confidence. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulder on one side and it looked beautiful with the dress.

"There's a build in bra in your dress, I don't think you'll need a thong like me unless you want it yourself." Ino grinned.

She quickly put on the dress and went back into the bathroom to look in the mirror. She had to admit it looked rather beautiful on her. The top was tight, but below her waist the fabric was flowy. She heard Ino follow her into the bathroom.

"Here is some perfume you can put on.. and then here's some mascara and eyeliner, you don't need anything more. These heels should fit you as well. Ehmm anything else.. Oh right. I found this necklace in your room, I thought it fit the dress as well. Now hurry up! We've got some partying to do and we'll be beyond fashionably late!" Ino hurried out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

Sakura took her time putting everything on. The necklace was from her mother. It had the form of a rose, with a small red zircon in the middle. She had gotten it when she turned 16, though she never really wore it. When she was done she slowly walked down and saw Ino almost jumping up and down in the doorway.

"You look perfect Sakura! Let's go now, our friends and cute guys are waiting for us!"

* * *

**A/N: Soo.. I hoped you guys liked the first chapter! Don't be scared to give me feedback. I want feedback so I can improve my writing ^^  
****You won't be meeting Itachi just yet. I want the party to be about meeting Sakura's friends, Itachi will fit into the story later on!  
****You will also notice I like to use songs in my fanfiction. You may or may not like 'em, but check them out if you want.  
Review please ^_^**


	2. Party on my friends

**Maybe Someday**

**Chapter 2: Party on my friends**

* * *

**A/N: Hello again!  
Sorry this took quite a bit to publish. I was actually already half way the next day, but then my school suddenly became very busy so I had no time to finish it. But I hope you all still like it! Thanks for all the follows I got, made me quite happy to see that people liked it :3  
Read on now..!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (TOO BAD)**

* * *

When they finally reached the party it was in full swing. There were people everywhere. The music was loud so she could barely hear Ino talk to her in the hall.

"DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO DRINK?" Ino yelled at her.

"NO THANKS, NOT YET! MAYBE LATER. I DON'T WANT TO GET DRUNK JUST YET, IT'S BAD FOR YOUR LIVER YOU KNOW. DO YOU WANT TO DIE THAT SOON?"

Ino had walked off before she had heard the whole thing, but Sakura should've known Ino wouldn't listen anyway. Ino didn't care about all that, worries would be for later. She went further inside and took a look around. There was a guy that was surrounded by women. 'Better avoid that one,' she thought. Ino had said her friends were here, so she should be able to find someone. She wormed her way through the crowd trying to spot someone. When she thought she had spotted Tenten she walked towards the girl. But when the girl turned around it was someone else. Sakura quickly turned around and started scanning the crowd again. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back. It was a short girl with long dark hair and stunning white-grey eyes. She saw the lips of the girl move, but she didn't hear anything.

"HINATA, IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS. DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE OTHERS ARE?"

She saw Hinata sigh and shake her head. She probably noticed that talking was futile, Sakura wouldn't hear her anyway. But at least she had finally found someone, she wouldn't look so lost anymore now.

"INO IS GETTING SOMETHING TO DRINK, DO YOU WANT SOMETHING?" She was getting tired of having to yell all the time, and she already felt her throat starting to hurt.

Again she saw Hinata shake her head again. Well it wasn't like she had expected the shy girl to drink anything, it was a wonder she was even here, now that she thought about it. She grabbed Hinata's hand anyway and started going through the crowd again. Maybe some place quieter would be good. She would at least be able to talk to the girl. Once she got farther to the back the crowd seemed to lessen. Maybe Hinata would be able to hear her normally now.

"So you haven't seen anyone? Not even Naruto? He should be easy to find. I mean, you know how he is at parties! He stands out in a crowd wherever he is. And I think I heard Ino say in the car that your cousin would be here as well."

"Well I-I think Na-Naruto should be dancing somewhere in the mi-middle of the room. We should be able to find him easily." Sakura was finally able to hear the timid girl speak. After two years of knowing her she still seemed to stutter every time they talked. But it was just something she had gotten used to.

A new song started to play and it sounded really familiar. She just couldn't figure out the name, though it was on the tip of her tongue. She took another look around and saw everyone having fun and jumping around. Finally she spotted Naruto somewhere in the middle. She grabbed Hinata's hand again and started going straight to Naruto. He was dancing in a weird way and with his spiky blonde hair he was easy to keep in sight. He was doing some kind of robot dance, and it didn't really fit the song. Once they were really close to him he seemed to spot them. His blue eyes looked slightly clouded from the drinks, but he was still enjoying himself incredibly, or so it looked. He grinned and waved to them. When Sakura looked back to see if Hinata was still (sort of) with her, she saw a deep red blush over her face. 'Well this might just be a fun night for her after all..' She thought, and left them be for a bit.

Finally she remembered the song. She had heard it on the radio, it was called TSUNAMI. Though she didn't know who wrote the song, it was a good song to dance to. She also spotted Ino a few metres away talking to Kiba and Neji. Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru probably wouldn't have come, they were either too lazy (which means Temari was with Shikamaru somewhere else) or anti-social. Choji would be at the food table, she should've thought about that before. He was always eating. Tenten would be with him, she wouldn't leave him alone. She felt kind of sorry for the chubby guy. And then that left-

"SAKURA. MY LOVE FOR YOU IS ETERNAL. WILL YOU PLEASE MARRY ME?" Well that would be him. She looked at the face with huge bushy brows. Then looked down at his outfit. Of course he would be the only guy in a green jumpsuit at a party… Why am I even friends with this guy?

"Hello Lee, it's good to see you as well. Are you enjoying the party?" She asked politely.

Lee almost fell down face first on the floor, but he seemed to pick himself up just in time. He was definitely really drunk. Really, really drunk. Thinking about it, she needed something to drink as well. As Lee was not in a state to say anything else she grabbed him and led him the way to Ino and the other guys.

"Ino-pig! Good thing you're able to take care of this guy. Don't let him drink anything more! He's really not in a good state." Seeing the annoyed look on her friend's face she smiled happily.

"Oh, and hi Neji, Kiba. Good to see you guys here! I'll be back to talk later, if you aren't dancing that is. But right now I'm going to pay a quick visit to the drink and food table. I'll try to get Choji and Tenten to come back with me as well okay?" She saw Neji give her a quick nod, and she didn't even wait for any answer from Kiba. He was too engrossed with talking to Ino that he couldn't hear anything else.

Once she finally reached the tables she immediately spotted Tenten and Choji. Choji was still shoving food up his throat and Tenten was just awkwardly standing next to him, trying to get him to stop eating. Sakura tapped on Tenten's shoulder and she turned around to look who it was.

"Oh hello Sakura, good to see you here. Have you found all the others yet?" A nod from Sakura.

"Good, well you see, I couldn't leave this poor guy here alone. Who knows what he might do without anyone here. But I can't get him to stop eating though, I'm sure you'll figure out a way."

Sakura gave Tenten a once over, she was wearing something that looked like a Japanese yukata. Leave it to Tenten to wear something totally different than the others.

"Sure Tenten.. I'll do my best. You can go back to the others if you want though. I think Neji is quite lonely because Ino and Kiba are only talking to each other and I don't think Lee is good company at the moment." She smiled a small smile.

"No it's okay, we can go back together once we get Choji to stop eating. I don't want to leave you alone here, I know what it's like now." The other girl said.

"Alright then, I get it.. Choji. CHOJI. You will stop eating right this instance. I'm gonna pour myself a drink and when I'm back you will come with us. Get it?" Sometimes force was needed. He wasn't going to listen if you didn't do it this way.

Choji looked up at her with blank eyes. Blinked a few times and then nodded.

"Great! Be back in a minute guys~"

Sakura poured herself a big glass of red wine, she didn't like beer all that much. And of course cocktails were nice and all, but wine was still better. She took a sip before walking back to Choji and Tenten. Choji was eating something else again.

"Food time is over! Go go go! We're leaving this sad table." Making signs with her hands that they needed to head over to Ino and the others.

After looking around for a bit she had found the others again, and surprisingly Choji and Tenten were still following her as well. When they finally noticed them they waved. Tenten immediately went over to Neji's side to talk to him. He sort of seemed to enjoy the new company he just got. Choji went over to Lee to help the poor guy out, no one seemed to pay attention to him. Sakura just smiled to herself and took a look around. Naruto and Hinata were still talking and dancing a few metres away from them. Kiba and Ino were really hitting it off it seemed, and Neji and Tenten were discussing something that was probably interesting to them but not to her. Lee and Choji just walked off again and sat against a wall. And that left Sakura all on her own. Not really knowing what to do except dance on her own, which was kind of sad. She took a bigger gulp of her wine now, she had known it was a bad idea from the start. Not seeing any other choice she started to dance a few metres away from the others. After some dancing guys started to join her but she wasn't all that interested in them. Sure it was nice to dance with them for a bit, they weren't bad to look at, but she just disliked guys who were this drunk.. They wouldn't remember much from it anyway.

Suddenly she heard lots of noise. It sounded like a fight or something, well wasn't that surprising. With this many people it wasn't something that they were able to avoid. When she took a look who the fighting people were, and to her surprise it was Lee and this other guy she didn't know. The other guy had black hair and dark eyes and it was the same guy all the girls had been fawning over just a few hours ago. He looked pretty tough, but she also knew that Lee could pack a punch when he was drunk. She tried to make her way to her friend, and she saw her other friends trying to do the same. Naruto was the first to make it there, with Sakura not far behind him. Before Naruto could stop Lee from trying to hit the other guy again, the raven hit Lee right in the face. That had never happened before. All the people seemed to be cheering for someone, mostly she heard cheers for the raven. She gave the guy a killer glare and picked Lee off the ground. He didn't seem to notice what was happening anymore, he was drunk and got hit pretty hard in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU? DON'T JUST GO AROUND HITTING RANDOM PEOPLE YOU BASTARD." She yelled at the other boy.

The boy just looked at her but didn't say anything back. At that point some big guys reached the fight. A bit too late of course, the damage had already been done.

"I don't care who hit who, or who started it. You, you, you and you leave. Right now." That was meant to Naruto, Lee, the raven and her.

She didn't want to make that much of a problem out of it, but she was outraged. They had only tried to break up the fight. Naruto seemed like he wanted to pick a fight himself right now, and the raven just shrugged and walked out. Sakura picked Lee up together with Naruto and they walked out as well.

"Naruto.. could you give me a ride home? I went with Ino and she doesn't seem to want to leave yet."

"Sure Sakura, anything for you. Just give me one minute." He dumped Lee on her and started walking to the other guy.

"DON'T HIT RANDOM GUYS DURING A PARTY, TEME, IF I EVER SEE YOU DOING IT AGAIN YOU'LL BE PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME. YOU GOT THAT?" Naruto could be quite frightening if he wanted to, she was happy he was on her side right now.

"Hn." The raven walked to a fancy car, got in and drove away.

Naruto just stood there, gaping like a fish at what just happened. The other guy wasn't impressed at all! He just ignored whatever he had just said. Slowly he started walking back to his own car, still a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah err.. let's go Sakura. I'll get you and Lee home…"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! Next chapter I'll introduce our great friend that we all love :3 Aaand more..**

**Review! See ya guys~**


End file.
